BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR- A CANDY TWIST!
by 9loveletters9
Summary: Set During Meet the Dupes Maria has marveled at how Michael and her have managed to become closer again little by little after that horrible Destiny-Doomed Summer of being apart. However Michael is not up to par with her expectations. What happens if what she discovers and realizes that what she wants is not really what she needs? M/M with a touch of AU! My first comedy!-COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1- Why do I even bother?

By: 9loveletters9

Rating: PG

Pairing: Why my favorite Candy Coated Couple of Course!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Roswell (though I wish I did because if I did there would be a revival by now!)

Type: Comedy (some Angst and of course Romance too!)

Spoilers: Takes place during the episode of MEET THE DUPES but no dupes- just our favorite couple having another one of their love-filled spats :)

A/N: When I watch Roswell Season 2 it makes me happy to see Michael and Maria together. They weren't official to the whole Laurie Dupree thing and this is just me feeling in the gaps of what led them to come together.

 _Dedicated to my beta reader and dear friend Deb/ZanEnthralled who encouraged me to submit this story for a competition._

 _This one's for you "Debonator"!_

"Oh and don't forget about the pepper jack! Guy's nuts about his paperback," Maria called out from the heating station.

"Yeah all right," Michael replied through gritted teeth, toothpick in mouth.

Maria looked upon him lovingly the whole time while he was busy making her order. He looked utterly adorable. Sure she missed the spiked hair and black clothing, but his new hairstyle seemed to accentuate his softer side. He didn't like a lot of people knowing he had a soft side, but Maria knew of it very well. She was one of the fortunate few that had seen it and the first time she did were when Michael came to her on a rainy night to get away from Hank and his abuse. She missed those times of closeness. But now she was hopeful that they would be returning to those moments of closeness sooner than later since they were now not completely avoiding each other anymore.

The fact that they could now work on similar shifts made her excited and elated on the inside although she never dared to show it. The summer where he avoided her seemed years ago. She couldn't bear to share a shift with him then, and something told her inside beyond a wall of doubt that he couldn't bear it either. Not for any reason other than it would be hard, hard to see each other. She felt the same but they never communicated about it. It's like they always innately knew what the other was feeling and thinking, yet they never acted on rectifying their actions and succumbing to their true desires. Sure they weren't together, not really anyway. Actually, the lines still seemed funny and convoluted to Maria. Yet he wasn't ignoring and avoiding her anymore either. That, at least, was comforting. She smiled seeing as how far they had come from the summer.

"Oh, Max called. He said that he wants to have a meeting with everybody Saturday night."

"No, I can't make that," Michael replied not looking up from his culinary handiwork.

"Really?" Maria said with longing while her eyes flirtatiously met with his.

Michael cocked an eyebrow up. "Yeah I got big plans. I can't change 'em."

"That is so sweet!" Finally, her Michael was coming around putting her first. She was now a priority in his life and he was showing it!

"Sweet? It's the dirt bike finals!"

Maria's heart fell into her stomach. "Hello? I'm singing on Saturday at the new performance space next to the museum!"

"Yeah but I've heard you sing before. What's the big deal?"

Maria didn't know whether to scream in anger or cry in agony. She abruptly grabbed the sandwich from the counter and quickly wrapped it up completely catching Michael off guard. She then wordlessly opened a sandwich bag backhandedly and forcefully placed the sandwich inside. She stormed off to the UFO Museum to give Brody his order leaving Michael perplexed and confused.

"Women!" he grunted as he went back tend to his burgers on the grill.

After delivering the sandwich to the quirky yet well-mannered UFO museum owner Brody Davis, she walked back to the CrashDown to collect her things and be on her way home. She had discovered once she had delivered the order Michael had forgotten the pepper jack! Michael never listened to her.

"God! I could just strangle him!" Maria cried to herself as she opened the glass doors to the diner.

Liz noticed a very irritated Maria rushing by her as she took the order of a family of four. She looked over at Michael who definitely noticed Maria's frustrated demeanor as she walked past. Michael locked eyes with Liz who in return gave Michael a very disapproving look.

It was one thing that she and Max were on this rollercoaster of emotions after the whole Destiny debacle. She had made her choice and after the visit from Future Max she had been even more headstrong about her initial decision despite the passionate and longing feelings she still had for him. Sure Liz was still feeling conflicted inside though she unconditionally loved Max, but Maria had remained steadfast in her own decision as well. She wanted to still be with Michael. Despite everything she never once felt conflicted on her motives with Michael. Maria told Liz once that Michael needed her more than she needed him. Liz wondered if Michael had realized that yet but the looks of Maria just now proved he still hadn't.

Liz sighed as she ripped out the order note from her pad giving it to the kitchen as she went to the locker room. Opening the door to the backroom, Liz found Maria getting her purse from her locker and putting her jacket on.

Liz approached Maria stealthily. She knew Michael was not that far considering he was still at the grill and she didn't want to bring any attention (especially from Michael) to their conversation.

"Maria? You ok?"

"Peachy!" she said as she locked the clasp on her purse.

"Michael trouble?"

"When is it not Michael trouble?"

Liz gave a consoling smile as she combed a piece of wild hair behind Maria's ear.

"You know Liz like I'm willing to still be there for Michael. He's made progress, we've made progress, and have gotten like ...closer you know?"

"Well, didn't you say not too long ago he was the world's worst boyfriend?"

"Yeah but that's a given, we all know that. America knows that. The whole Universe knows that. Including Antar!"

Liz still looked on with a consoling smile to Maria.

"Look I'm not pathetic Liz. It doesn't take that much effort to even please me! I'm not as high maintenance as he thinks I am. I just want someone to show me some attention and to be there for me. Maybe the problem is I haven't set the bar high enough!"

Liz shook her head at Maria. Poor Maria. She was the most loyal person in the world and she couldn't blame her for feeling so upset at the unrequited care she was receiving from Michael.

"Maria he does care for you." Liz remembered how Max once cared for her the same way. But Liz had made her choice at that involved letting him go so he could fulfill his destiny with Tess.

"Then why doesn't he show it, Liz? It's not that hard. I deserve an over the top Casanova! I have so much love to give I could scream. I deserve to be loved the same way if not more!"

Liz smiled catching Michael from the corner of her eye looking in their direction, wondering what the two girls were babbling about.

"Maria I think Michael's on to us," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't even be venting about this to you with everything you've been going through with Max. I'm just going to head home and mull over this sadness and rejection with some Cherry Garcia and a warm bath."

Liz embraced Maria just before she left for the Jetta.

Michael came over to Liz.

"Everything ok with Maria?" Liz smiled feeling satisfied on her stance that Michael truly cared considering there he was right now checking in on Maria. But then Liz put her serious face on adamant on teaching Guerin a thing or two.

"What do you think Michael?" she asked back with attitude.

He shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? **I don't know what's going on!** That girl is always pissed about something!"

"Michael! Did it ever occur to you that she's only pissed around you because YOU make her pissed?"

Michael looked confused. "Look! I was clear about 'us' to Maria. I said thank you to her after learning about that old veteran guy saving our asses as pods back in the 40's. I get it that she's saved my ass; you all have saved our asses, and I appreciate that, but just because I gave an inch doesn't mean I'm budging about my stance. I've been clear!" Michael said holding his ground.

"No, you haven't been clear! Maria and I talk. She's been trying very hard not to confide so much in me because of…" Liz's voice trailed off. She didn't want to divulge so much about the fact that her and Max not together still hurt her. But that may mean Michael may go and run to Max with what she said and she couldn't open that door. Not after all that had gone down with Future Max, Destiny, and Tess. Maria was so perceptive and she rarely confided into Liz fearing that it would upset her since her and Max was not a couple anymore. Liz appreciated this about Maria. Why couldn't Michael appreciate this consideration about Maria as well?

"Look the point is, you haven't been exactly clear with her. When you were on the look-out for Courtney from your apartment Maria mentioned to me that you had hinted making out would pass the time," Liz said with her hands on her hips. Michael began to open and close his mouth the way he was well known to do when he couldn't find the words.

"Do you deny it?"

Michael sighed and was about to open his mouth to say something when Liz cut him off.

"So we haven't really been clear now have we?" Liz said as she walked past him. "Oh, and Michael," she said abruptly turning to face a glaring Michael, "I'm still waiting for my order!"


	2. Chapter 2- Maybe It's Time to Move on

Amy was away again on business leaving Maria to mull over the events of the evening alone. A half pint's worth of Cherry Garcia and a warm lavender scented bath later Maria walked into her bedroom in her pajamas. A tight pink tank top and white shorts. She needed her most comfortable pair that night for the day's events had really taken its toll on her.

Maria sat at her vanity mirror and combed her hair. She leaned over to take a closer look at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? She was decent, quite pretty she thought to herself in fact. She had green honest eyes, long eyelashes, and full lips. She took pride that she was a real genuine blonde. So why was it hard for Michael to give her the time of day?

She thought after Michael showed her the Granolith they had made some headway. Courtney didn't even pose to be a threat as she thought she could've been. He had given so many subtle hints that he was still interested in her in so many ways. She missed their talks. Yup! Believe it or not to the rest of the gang, Michael was actually capable of holding a conversation. When it came down to it he used to really listen to her. She still remembered the one they had at that poor excuse of a motel room that mimicked a porno version of Aladdin during their adventure to Marathon, Texas.

She missed talking to him. She missed kissing him. Feeling the warmth of him on her skin. Every kiss which was passionate and full of so much trust. She knew the more she kissed him the more he would realize how she loved him, and that he was capable of that love and deserved it, and in turn he could express it to her as well. But then he killed Pierce and although Maria left a myriad of messages over the summer trying to convince him that he wasn't one, he never responded to her. Nevertheless she persisted in hopes to give him the courage he needed to accept that he wasn't a being full of destruction but that of protection. She tirelessly reminded him how much she missed him and loved him, but still he chose to just ignore her.

It was all just too much. Though she had remained strong and loyal to Michael all this time, Maria was beginning to feel its consequences. She felt the lump in her throat growing as all hope began to drain from her body. It was now beginning to take its toll on her. She saw her mouth beginning to quiver in the reflection across from her. Slamming her brush down and reaching for the switch she decided to call it a night.

She had done so much for Michael. She proved she loved him despite all the scary and difficult times. Yet he still couldn't trust her enough to return to her. All of a sudden the despair turned into anger! Her heartbeat beat faster and faster. Didn't he see how this was affecting her as well? Forget the fact that she longed for him as a boyfriend, not even a best friend would skip out on her performance. She didn't even mention it to Alex or Liz. She wanted Michael and only Michael to be there. She had written a song specifically to him. Her final hope into turning his heart around to join hers once more. Alas! It wasn't so. It never was. They were doomed all thanks to Michael's cold heart.

As she tucked herself into her covers the tears became pouring down her cheeks. They were tears of anger, frustration, and sadness and she went on like that until she fell asleep.

 _I deserve better. I deserve a man who fights for me. Waits for me! Appreciates me! I deserve a man who will be attentive, everything and more than Michael Guerin is._

Maybe it was time for Maria to move on.


	3. Chapter 3- Joke or Abduction?

"Thanks for coming before school to refill all the condiments, Maria," Liz said thankfully as her and Maria were pouring sugar and salt into empty bottles. "We'll have an easier time after school just tending to customers than having to do this as well."

"Hey it's not like I had plans….a life…or a boyfriend," Maria replied with sarcasm.

Liz gave her an apologetic look.

As the girls were finishing up and getting their bags collected to go to school Maria noticed someone at the entrance outside.

"Maria is that?-"

"-Michael?" Maria gasped!

"He's wearing a collared shirt under a sweater!" Liz said.

Maria too observed that Michael had forgone his usual blue or leather jacket to a more conservative look.

"Oh my god Liz, is he holding?-"

"Flowers?"

"Quick Liz! We better run! Either another alien abducted Michael or that's a shapeshifter out there!" Maria said jokingly to cover her nerves, only Maria wasn't really sure if she was joking or not.

Liz rolled her eyes and pushed Maria towards the door so she could let Michael in.

Maria's green eyes met Michael's brown ones through the glass as she turned the lock and opened the door to let him in.

Michael smiled. "Hey!"

"What's this?" Maria asked gesturing to the bouquet of daisies in his hand.

Liz who was standing behind Maria had to suppress from laughing given her best friend didn't even greet Michael back but instead went straight to business on the flowers.

"It's daisies. I know they're your favorite," Michael said still not refraining from smiling. Maria apprehensively took them from his offering grasp.

"How very uncharacteristic of you."

Michael chuckled. "Is that all you have to say?"

 _Did Michael Guerin just chuckle?_ Maria thought. As she turned to look back at Liz she found a surprised look on Liz's face telling her that she just as shocked as she was.

"I don't know what to say, Michael. Let's see could it be because it was just yesterday you said you were going to skip out on my performance because of dirt bike finals? Or maybe it's because you have been avoiding me all summer? Or could it be that you say you love me and then you left me confused and all alone since the whole destiny crap came into play?"

Michael's eyes squinted as he steadily looked on to the girl that he loved. Stepping closer he stretched out his arms.

'Come here," he commanded as he pulled her into an embrace that caught Maria off guard.

"I'm sorry to have talked to you like that. Will you let me give you a ride to school today to make it up to you?" Michael said as he whispered in her hair breathing in her scent of lavender and vanilla.

Maria who was puzzled at the sudden change of character didn't know how to respond. She pushed herself off of him gently turning to Liz for some type of guidance.

Liz smile and gave a "give it a shot" smile giving Maria all the encouragement she needed to take him up on his offer.

"Ok Spaceboy, I'll come with you to school, but don't think I'm this easily forgiving!"

"Wouldn't dream of it ma' lady!"

 _Ma' lady! Since when did Michael use words like that?_

Maria forwent her initial plans of walking with Liz and Alex to school to take up Michael's offer to ride with him on his bike. She had never ridden with him before. She reluctantly admitted to herself that it was truly nice wrapping her arms around him. She had missed this embrace. As Michael drove into the parking lot, he parked his bike at a parking space very close to the entrance and let Maria get off first.

"Thanks, Spaceboy," she said as she took off her helmet. "By the way, when did you get the second helmet?"

Maria had always wanted to go with Michael on his bike. It seemed so romantic riding with him in the desert till sunset, but he never attempted to ask her. She never dared ask him either since his messages to her were always hot and cold; the constant confusion added more to her reluctance in asking him.

"Since yesterday," Michael said with a smirk as he placed his helmet and hers on the bike.

Maria gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry that I haven't put you as a priority Maria," he said making the space between them less as he cupped her cheek. "I got this helmet in hopes that you would now ride with me from time to time." Maria looked on lovingly at Michael. "Plus I know how much you hate it when I borrow the Jetta," he said with a chuckle. Maria smiled at that.

"I don't hate it, it's just…" Michael looked down in concern as her voice trailed off.

"What is it, Maria?"

"I like doing things for you. I just don't get any appreciation in return so it bites! I give a lot but get nothing back."

"Things are going to change now Maria. You'll see," Michael said trying to reassure still holding her cheek lovingly.

The bell rang. "Well thanks for the ride," Maria said as she turned her heel to the school.

"Not so fast!" Michael said as he grabbed her arm. "Give me a kiss," he said.

"Kiss? Michael, we haven't even like talked talk...since the summer."

"We're talking now."

Maria remained a bit reluctant and Michael's newfound forwardness but Michael closed the space between them and held Maria's face up to his as he gently and devoured her lips with a passionate kiss. Maria was quite shocked by the kiss. As she slowly pulled away from Michael she peeled her eyes open. She couldn't believe how in less than 24 hours Michael had changed from being the worst boyfriend in the world to a complete Casanova! A bit dizzy from the magnificent kiss, Maria sheepishly smiled.

"Well that wasn't bad," she said with a smirk smoothing her shirt over with her hand.

"It never is," Michael said with a wink.

"Ok Mr. Guerin, I've got to go to class. So do you."

"Catch you around," Michael replied as he watched his beautiful girlfriend head into the building.


	4. Chapter 4- A Change of Heart

"So tonight after you leave the CrashDown I thought I would come with you to your performance. Give you a lift and drive you home afterward… or to my apartment," Michael said with a cocky smile as he flipped burgers.

Maria gave him a bashful grin as she came to the back of the kitchen to get another bottle of ketchup for a table. She was puzzled by Michael's behavior the whole day. Every time she saw him from afar in the hallway he'd blow her kisses or send her winks. It made her feel so bashful. It was like they were going out all over again except better because instead of hiding his emotions behind a stone wall that he was so well known for he was open and disarming about it. No one at school even knew that Michael and Maria were once an item before (except for the pod squad, Liz, Alex, and Kyle) and now everyone knew that they surely were an item now!

The sudden change was overwhelming for Maria. You would think if Michael would change Maria would be elated but lately, she had been confused and a bit guarded about it. She was still happy and excited for the change but it threw an unexpected curved ball and caught her off guard.

0101010

Maria's performance went without a hitch. Her song was beautifully sung and the lyrics did justice to the honest loving feelings she had towards Michael. Michael was deeply moved by the whole act. So moved in fact that he orchestrated the whole audience to ask for an encore!

"Isn't she amazing Ladies and Gentleman? Give her another round of applause!" Michael said taking the microphone from the post as he leads the crowd in cheers and hoots for Maria.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Maria whispered from her stool, aghast at the scene occurring before her eyes.

"You know Maria!" Michael said ignoring her question. "That song meant so much to me. Everyone! I don't know if you know who I am but I'm Michael Guerin and this beautiful talented lady sitting up there that just sang her heart out, I'm pleased to say, was singing about me."

Maria began to blush, her face turning bright red! What was Michael doing? While she certainly wasn't shy when it came to performing she wanted to keep some things private! Didn't Michael understand this? After all, he was the emperor of classified information, blending in with the crowd, and being incognito.

The audience was in an uproar cheering for Maria. Maria heard a couple of boos from some boys which kind of made her feel good.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Guerin," Maria whispered to Michael.

Michael shot her a smile and came closer to her.

"Maria…."

Michael Guerin then did the unthinkable. Sinking down on one knee in front of Maria who was still glued to her stool looked down at her "Spaceboy" in shock.

The whole Audience gasped!

The sound from the audience resonated in Maria's ears!

"I haven't been the best guy for you lately. I know I've been pretty difficult."

Maria rolled her eyes nodding in agreement.

"But the whole time you've remained patient, unfolding, and persistent. I think when it comes to stone walls Ms. Maria DeLuca you've got a knack at tearing them down."

The whole audience went "Awwww", delighted and touched by Michael's words. Even Maria looked on speechless at his words for he had never talked this way with her before.

"Maria will you-"

"SAY YES GIRL!" cried an outspoken woman from the audience.

 _Oh My God! Is Michael going to propose? I'm too young to be a Czechoslovakian Bride!_

"Give me one more chance?" Michael asked as he took a box from his back pocket. Apprehensively, he offered the box to Maria, still remaining steadfast on bended knee.

Maria could tell he was nervous. Not taking her eyes away from him she hesitated just before taking the box from his hand.

Maria slowly opened the box.

"Michael! These are real pearls!"

Michael just looked up at her with all the love and compassion he had in his heart for her. The Audience stood up clapping and cheering!

"Wow! Boy did good!" They heard one man yell.

"Lucky Girl!" they heard another woman cheer.

"Does that mean you'll take me back?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Maria placed her guitar to rest at the side of the stool as she bent down on her knees to be at face level with Michael. Looking into his eyes, she brushed his hair behind his ear as she tugged on a few strands leaning in to savor Michael's lips into a long passion-filled kiss. Michael complied and returned the gesture. He loved how her lips tasted like strawberries. He had craved it while they were apart and was now thankful he had it at his beck and call now that they were together again.

The audience began to cheer as they saw the couple seal the deal with their kiss.

"Come on blondie- let's take this to somewhere more private," Michael said as he grinned.

0101010

Maria pushed at Michael's chest to get some air. They had come to his apartment and immediately went into making out like they used to do. The kissing was still hot, Maria admitted. Just as passionate in fact, if not more. Michael had cleaned the whole apartment. It was spotless. It's as if he planned everything for this moment with Maria.

Michael swallowed his own breath smiling at Maria not taking his eyes away from her. His hands were still gripping Maria's small waist refusing to let her go. He was determined not to make the same mistake again leaving her like he did in the past.

"Michael we're going way too fast," Maria said struggling to catch her breath.

"No that's just how we are Maria," Michael said with a smile leaning in and marking her neck with kisses. Maria moaned. It felt so good, but after the summer hiatus and his cold demeanor they hadn't really talked and now it was beginning to be too much too fast!

Michael's new found openness was still something Maria hadn't fully accepted. She was afraid that it would all go away. All hopes with Michael tended to always disperse. She didn't want to get her hopes up. How ironic was it that, Michael, the one who was infamous for erecting a stone wall had now taught the only girl he ever loved to be able to form one around her heart as well.

"Michael, Michael, please," Maria begged with a bashful smile. She pulled away from him and stood up from where they were sitting on the couch to smooth her red skirt leaving Michael confused and bewildered.

"Everything ok?" Michael said with a concerned look up at Maria.

Maria smiled. "Yes, everything is ok. In fact, everything is definitely more than ok. I've missed this Michael. I've missed being at your apartment, hanging out with you, talking with you-"

"Don't forget kissing too, right?" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Of course. That's what I missed the most," she said giving into their lovable banter as she reached down to comb her fingers through his hair.

"So what's the problem?" Michael asked.

Maria sat back down seeing that Michael needed some consoling. He deserved an explanation.

"Michael it's just we went from two people that hated each other, to two people who went

Steady, to then not talking to each other at all the whole summer, and….now it's like we've barely talked and then all of a sudden you change drastically overnight and you expect me to just forget about everything and give into your...prince charming transformation" She said in exasperation.

Michael looked away not really knowing how he could react to her words.

"I just think we should start slow," Maria said clasping her hand over his resting on his knee.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Ok slow."

"Yeah you know like let's talk first and kiss later. Much later."

Michael frowned. "I don't know if I can wait that long!"

Maria giggled. "Well on that note I better go home lest you go at it again Spaceboy."

Michael nodded he didn't want Maria to get into any trouble. He had felt the brunt of more than a newspaper in his life, and he didn't want to succumb to Amy's anger again!

As Maria went to the door Michael grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to miss you blondie," he whispered huskily in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other at the CrashDown tomorrow, right?"

Michael nodded. That's right! They shared the same shift after school. Maria could see the excitement in his tooth-bearing grin.

He kissed her hand and let her go.

Maria proceeded to take the first step down when she turned.

"By the way Michael," she said as she brushed her ear lobes. "Thanks for the beautiful pearl earrings!"

Michael smiled as a wave of relief and love veiled over him.

"Anything for you sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5-Baby Talk, PDA, and Ice

0101010

"And this one is of Maria during bath time!" Amy giggled as she handed her guest the photo book.

Maria walked in through the door of her house. As she turned the corner to the living room she dropped her bag and keys to the floor with surprise. There sitting completely comfortable on the couch was her mom and boyfriend Michael Guerin looking at baby pictures of herself together. The sight was completely mortifying!

"Mom?" She exasperated.

"Oh Maria! I was just showing Michael some of your baby photos. Do you remember this one? You always loved bath time!" Amy said elatedly as she turned the book for Maria to see.

T here it was! Maria butt naked in the middle of the bathtub surrounded by bath toys while her blond wet curls were sticking up on her head!

"Mom! That is so embarrassing! How can you be showing Michael these pictures?" Maria said mortified.

"Oh come on Maria. Is lil' baby Maweewa a wittle embarrassed," Michael said in his baby voice. Maria cocked an eyebrow up at Michael.

 _Did he just do an impersonation...of a baby?_

Amy and Michael chuckled at Maria's reaction.

"Alright, Amy another round of tea?" Michael asked as he got up.

"Sure why not," Amy said with a smile as focused back on the baby book of Maria.

"Want some too honey?" Michael asked as he went to the kitchen pecking her on the cheek.

"Michael, what are you doing here with my mom?" she asked as she followed him to the stove.

"Oh, I came over to apologize and thank her for that whole Hank thing you know? It was overdue and now that we're together I want to make sure everything is good between us." He said as he looked up in the cabinet to find the box of tea.

Maria stepped beside him to get it for him realizing he didn't know where it was.

"Sugar?" she asked. Michael nodded with a smile.

"While I appreciate you apologizing to my mom, I'm not going to lie. I was surprised to find you all chum chummy with her."

"Why?"

"It's just weird and another thing about you that's so uncharacteristic."

"Maria, didn't you want this? You wanted me to be a better boyfriend right?"

Maria wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, she wanted Michael to respect her more and take into consideration her heart and feelings. But this sudden change was just too over the top, and it didn't seem like her Michael.

She loved that Michael was stubborn in some ways. It was a quality that she found alluring and equally adorable. His darkness at times was sexy. She still found present day Michael just as good looking but she missed his steadfastness.

"I love you, that's all I want Michael, just you."

"Well come here wittle Blondie and let me give you some cuddles and kisses," he said again in his baby voice.

"Oh god, Michael! Stop with the baby talk."

"What's the matter? Wittle Maria doesn't like feeling wike a babyyyyy?"

"Michael!" she exclaimed laughingly as she went to her mom with their tea and a playful Michael chasing after her.

0101010

"Nice earrings Maria," Isabel said as she looked up to the waitress handing them their order.

"Thanks! Spaceboy got them for me," she said as her cheeks blushed.

"Guerin? Wow and I never thought I'd see the day!" Alex exclaimed. "Wanna sit with us for a minute?" asked Alex scooting over to let her in.

"Sure my feet are killing me," Maria said as she sat next to Alex.

"Are they real pearls?" Isabel asked in awe.

"They are," Maria said as she lovingly brushed her fingers against her earrings.

"I never thought Michael was capable of buying a present, like a decent present!" said Alex as he drank some of his cherry coke.

"Neither did I!" Maria admitted.

Just then Michael came over.

"How's my wittle Maria Baby do-wing," Michael asked as he pecked her cheek. Isabel and Alex exchanged looks of shock! Michael didn't notice their looks and grabbed a chair and sat in it to join the group.

"Was that Michael doing baby talk?" Isabel said out loud her face completely disoriented.

"Yeah he's been doing that ever since he saw my baby photos this afternoon- with my mom!" Maria said as she lovingly looked at Michael.

"Now I know of the cute little ass my girlfriend actually has. Can't wait to see how it looks now one of these days" Michael said close to Maria's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. Maria blushed.

"Michael" she scolded but definitely showing that she enjoyed his flirtatious remarks about her ass.

Isabel looked like she was choking on her burger. "Ugh! Are you two flirting?" she said rolling her eyes in disgust.

Alex just widened his eyes at the entertainment presented before him. Never in a million years did he think Michael Guerin would talk like that let alone in public!

"Maria you ok? Tired and taking a break?" Michael asked lovingly with concern.

"A little just my feet, you know how it is. We're all on our feet all day."

"Here give me your feet," he commanded. Without waiting for her to respond he reached down to her calves and grabbed them placing her feet on his lap. He slowly took off her shoes and socks. He bent down and blew on the soles of her feet and began kneading her soft silky flesh slowly and deeply. Maria moaned.

"Feel better?" Michael huskily asked with a smirk.

"Immensely! Thanks Spaceboy."

Alex and Isabel just exchanged looks of shock again as they went on eating the rest of their meal.

 _Could this be anymore awkward? I_ sabel thought to herself.

0101010

"Ugh! **This locker just won't open!"** Maria cried as she tried to pull open her locker door. It was unlocked but something inside was preventing it from opening all the way.

"Here let me try Blondie," Michael said as he pulled the door open with ease. Maria was impressed! Then her attention came to a wooden object sticking out.

"What's this?" Maria asked as she pulled out two more wooden objects out of her locker.

"They're napkin holders. Each one has different color variations so it can match different occasions," Michael replied pleasingly.

"Umm….thanks. I don't know what to say," Maria said as she put them all back in tactfully so they all fit inside her locker.

"Wait look at that one!"

"Which one?"

"The one that's Pink and Green with the light blue trimming," Michael said pointing to one of the napkin holders."

"Hmmm….an envelope," Maria said as she shot Michael a look of wonderment. Pulling the note from the envelope she read the message on it out loud.

"Dear Maria,

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,

Come watch Hockey with me,

It will be a Romantic date for two"

-Michael G.

"There are two tickets for a Hockey Game in here!" Maria said surprised.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could go together."

"Romantic date for two? How is a Hockey game going to be romantic?" Maria said cocking an eyebrow up showing her disbelief.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

0101010

Maria wasn't used to surprises from Michael. Actually Michael never ever surprised her so she was really quite taken aback that Michael had put some thought and effort into something. Lately Michael greatly evolved into the best boyfriend in the world in an unrealistic amount of time. Gifts of generic brand shampoos had now turned into customized hand-made napkin holders, feet massages, and pearl earrings. Now he was actually planning a date!

Maria wore her hair to the side and decided on jeans and a cute long sleeved tomato red top. It was a hockey game and she didn't deem it fit to dress up too much.

0101010

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Maria said ducking into Michael's chest and covering her eyes. That was the third time a player had been pushed against the plexi-glass. This time the blood smeared a whole 5 inches across!

" **It's freezing in here!** I should've warn a thicker jacket," Maria said as she hugged herself tightly. Michael brought his arms around her.

"Don't worry Blondie, I'll keep you warm," he said as he kissed the top of her head embracing her from behind making Maria smile.

"I'm waiting for the romantic part Spaceboy!" Maria said as she looked on to the intense game on the rink. Michael looked down at her lovingly. He was really happy to see her at one of the events he enjoyed. The fact she was giving it a chance really meant something to him.

"It's coming Blondie. It's coming. By the way, besides the bloody violence how do you like hockey?"

The crowd went "OH!" as another player knocked into an opposing player to the glass. Maria squinted at the scene.

"Well I think it's a really cool sport. I can see the appeal. If it wasn't that bloody yeah I could really enjoy it. I just hate seeing people get hurt."

Michael smiled at that. Maria was always very kind, concerning, and caring of others. As the game continued on Maria got more and more into the game. It actually wasn't that bad. She wished she had given it more of a chance before. Besides the violence, it was actually quite entertaining and she began rooting and shouting for Michael's favored team to win. Just as the game was about to come to the end Michael needed to go to the restroom.

"Hey, I need to go to the restroom really quick," Michael said.

"Michael you're going to miss the end of the game!" Maria said.

"Oh it's all good I know we'll win in the end anyway. Don't move I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Michael's statement came true. His favored team won the game. The crowd was in an uproar! Maria was looking around for Michael wishing he was there with her to celebrate this moment. All of a sudden all the lights turned off.

"What's going on?" Maria whispered to herself. She heard other people around her inquiring the same thing. Commotion grew all around.

All of a sudden the lights came on all around the perimeter of the rink only. Center stage was Michael, with a microphone in one hand. The winning hockey team was standing behind him. Maria gasped as she went closer to the glass.

"Hi there I'm Michael. Like many of you guys out there, I got this one special lady I'm lucky to call mine," Michael said as he scratched his eyebrow out of nervousness.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Maria said to herself.

"Hey wasn't that the boy you were with miss," said an elated lady that tapped on her shoulder from behind. Maria turned and gave a timid nod back.

"One of the things she loves is music. So in the spirit of love and everything wonderful that comes with it, the stadium has offered any of us that can stay after to skate around the rink with our loved ones. Skates can be rented outside the arena to your right. We have an hour."

The whole crowd cheered.

"Come on honey" said a middle-aged man behind Maria, "Remember the Rockefeller back in the 60's. We were skating till we froze?"

"Let's go it will be fun!" said his wife as they hurried to get skates.

Maria smiled at the sight of the people around. Some left home, but some did stay to skate. Music came on and so did the lights to perk up the mood in the arena.

Michael skated closer to the glass to Maria. He had some skates hanging over his shoulder held by the shoelaces. He motioned for her to come to the door that exited out to the ice.

"See. Romantic," Michael said with a smirk.

Maria smiled nodding her head. "It is."

"Wanna' skate with me?" asked Michael tilting his head.

"I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6- Feeling Smothered

The skating was indeed romantic. Michael seemed to be a very well versed skater. He was very agile on the ice which Maria never expected. She was alright but the few times she slipped or almost fell- she never did for Michael caught her just in time, all the time. He was attentive, protective, more than before. Maria thought it might be kind of fun to fall on the ice together and laugh it off but he was too sincere for it that night. After Michael dropped her off and kissed her on her doorstep Maria walked into her house finding Amy on the couch.

"That Michael Guerin sure does keep his word."

Maria looked confusingly at her mother. "Michael told you about the date?"

"Well yeah he asked if he could keep you out till 10:30 and look at the time. It's 10:25. He kept his promise," Maria's mom said smilingly as she put her book down and got up retying the band around her robe.

"Did you have fun?"

Maria smiled. "I did mom, I really did. It was nice."

"Well it's nice to see my daughter so cared for. I'm going to go to bed now," Amy said as she kissed the top of her forehead and stepped into the hallway leading to her bedroom.

Maria went to her bedroom and plopped on her bed with a big smile on her face. Who knew Michael could be so romantic? All of a sudden she heard her phone vibrate from her purse.

"Michael?"

"Hey, I just wanted to say…."

Maria giggled. "What?"

"That I miss you," He said softly.

"Michael you just saw me!" Maria said with a laugh.

"Hey! Can't a guy still miss his girlfriend?" he said half accusatorily.

Maria combed her hand through her hair in bewilderment. "Yeah I guess so."

"I guess so? Is that all you have to say? Don't you miss me?"

"Michael, of course, I miss you but I just saw you!"

Michael grunted over the laughed. She felt a little bad she wasn't responding to the way Michael wanted.

The truth was it was another one his acts of late that caught her off guard. Michael never used to call like that let alone say things like that! She was beginning to kind of miss the soap opera they use to have. Sure it was hard to endure but it kept her on her toes. The angst, the waiting, and the tension- it all equated to passion. And while there was certainly love and care she felt like the passion was fizzling out. This wasn't how Michael and Maria used to be. This was now something totally different Maria realized.

"Michael don't be upset you know I love you it's just…ah!...ah!- AHCHOO!" Maria sneezed.

"Maria you ok?"

"Yeah just- ACHOOO! ACHOO! Ugh" Maria said as she grabbed a Kleenex from this tissue box on her nightstand. She blew her nose.

"Are you getting sick?"

"Ugh no it's probably cuz' we stayed out and we were in that cold arena skating and what not," she replied dismissively.

"Oh God this is all my fault," Michael said his voice sounding stressed and worried.

"Michael it's just a sneeze."

"I shouldn't have kept you out that late, though," Michael said. Maria could hear the aggravation in his tone. The self-blame was full on in Michael's tone.

"Michael listen to me! I'm going to get sick sometimes it's part of the deal when you're dating a human. Not all of us can avoid colds and the flu like you Czechs!"

"That's it I'm coming over right now to take care of you!"

This was all becoming a bit much now and it was aggravating to Maria. The gifts the romantic surprises, while they were nice they weren't Michael. Michael was now becoming very overbearing. He was good and giving Maria space when they were together. Maria had been on her own for a long time. She was very independent at a young age for being the daughter of a well-adjusted single mother. She liked being the caretaker of her friends but most of all she took pride in being her own best caretaker.

"Michael! Stop! Look, I need to sleep. Sleep helps."

"Fine, I'm coming tomorrow."

"It's not necessary but if you really want to fine."

"Ok fine."

"Good night Michael."

"Good night Maria. I love you."

Maria smiled at that. Three simple words. When they said to her prior to finding destiny it had cut her like a knife when he stated he couldn't be near her because he loved her so much. Now it had a whole new term.

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Maria could tell he still hadn't hung up yet.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I can still hear you breathing. Why haven't you hung up?"

"You hang up first"

"You hang up first."

"No you hang up," he said his tone slowly sounding more like that baby voice. It was beginning to really irritate Maria now

"Ok, Michael bye!" Maria said abruptly cutting him off in his elongated baby voice.

Maria collapsed on the bed with another sneeze. She looked up at the ceiling, covering her face with her hands. She felt terrible. Guilty in fact to have talked to Michael in that way. Wasn't this what she had always wished for? A more attentive, romantic, sweep off your feet kind of boyfriend? Why was Maria complaining after getting what she wanted?

0101010

The next morning Michael had brought some chicken noodles soup from the Crashdown on his break. He was worried for Maria and felt guilty that it was because of him and his idea of his skating had gone too far resulting in her current state of cold and flu.

"Michael for the tenth time! I can feed myself!"

Maria said as she took the spoon from his grasp.

"But little Mikey-Wikey loves feeding his Mawwwwia!"

"Michael you have to stop! Stop with the baby voice. Besides! You hate being called Mikey!"

Michael looked at her with a hurt look on his face.

"Ugh! Michael sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said as she set the bowl and spoon on the tray her provided her seated on the bed.

"Michael, I know you're just trying to help but remember, it's me. I've been taking care of myself for a long time. Just like you, Michael," she said with a smile smoothing her finger on his cheek.

A smile slowly crept on Michael's face. Maria felt a little better knowing she hadn't completely tarnished his consideration.

0101010

At school the next day Maria was feeling much better. The cold didn't last more than 24 hours. Just as Maria suspected she believed it was just being out skating at the cold ice rink the previous night. However, Michael wasn't taking any chances. He insisted that he drive Maria to school in her Jetta and he went so far as to make sure every door was open for her before she entered it!

He would hurriedly run past her, sliding his feet across the floor up to each door to open it before Maria could. He made such a big production of it. It embarrassed Maria! The group was beginning to get more annoyed of Michael's sudden change in character as well.

Later at lunch Michael took out a chair for Maria to sit in before she could do it herself. Isabel and Alex exchanged a look of disgust at the action while Liz rolled her eyes. Max kept staring at Michael in shock.

"Is Michael on drugs?" Kyle whispered to Alex equally confused by Michael's new found chivalrous behavior.

"Thanks, Michael but I can take out my own chair you know," Maria said matter of factly.

"Yeah but now you don't have to worry about such trivial matters! I'll be in your presence more than you can even imagine in your wildest dream! With me by your side you won't have to lift a finger," Michael said with a satisfied smile on his face as he kissed Maria's cheek.

Maria looked down. She was trying hard not to get frustrated but it was difficult to keep it under wraps. She was good at hiding her sadness or hurt but not if she was angry or frustrated. As she looked around the lunch table she became embarrassed at the scene Michael was causing. The looks on her friend's faces told that they too were embarrassed for Maria.

"Michael I don't want to depend on you all the time."

Michael cocked an eyebrow up clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I like being independent. I can do things for myself. I'm not even sick anymore and you do these….grandiose prince charming like gestures and it's driving me insane!"

"I thought you always wished for me to be more attentive and considerate."

"Yeah just a little more, but this," she said as she motioned her hand between him and her "this is all way TOO much!"

"What the hell Maria! I try to change for you and this is the thanks that I get?" Michael said slamming his fist on the table.

"Whoa, there cowboy! Please don't abuse our lunches," Kyle said as he caught his soda can in time before it tipped over from Michael's hard blow to the table. "Some of us like to eat!"

Michael ignored Kyle and abruptly got up picking up his lunch tray.

"Where the hell are you going, Michael?" Maria asked confused by the string of sudden reactions that had just come from Michael in the cafeteria.

"You said you don't need me!"

Maria stood up." Look Bucko! I didn't say I didn't need you! All I said was I'm independent I don't need you to constantly open doors for me, feed me soup, or punch out innocent boys that just ask to borrow a pencil."

"Yeah, my jaw still hurts," Kyle softly said as he rubbed his chin. Liz patted his shoulder for comfort and Kyle swore he would never ask DeLuca for a pencil ever again as long as he lived

Michael just grunted and looked away.

"I've been independent for a long time as the daughter of a self-sufficient single mom. I've had to do a lot of my own for a while! I take pride in that Michael. I just want you to love me. Is that so much to ask?"

"So much to ask? Maria, you wanted more attention I give it to you. YOU love to be swept off your feet so I did. I planned romantic surprises and gave you romantic gifts. What more do you want?" Michael exclaimed in exasperation.

Maria placed her fingers on her temples tired of Michael's overbearing attitude and over-chivalrous antics.

"I don't know why I ever even asked for that," Maria replied remorseful she had even wished that out of Michael. All she wanted was her original Spaceboy back. The one that would catch her by surprise with unexpected acts of kindness, passion, and love. All of a sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She admitted that while the present Michael had done everything she wanted it was truly not what she wanted at all.

"I don't know what I want anymore, but I know this isn't it," Maria said sadly as she looked up at Michael. Michael slammed his tray down on the table.

"Maria! Wake up! This is what you wanted!" he said sternly as he grabbed her shoulders shaking her. He was frustrated with her stance and was desperately trying to shake some sense back into her.

"I just don't know anymore!" Maria cried trying to release herself from his grip.

"Wake up DeLuca!"

Maria couldn't take all the shaking and scolding from Michael. He had gone from a prince charming to a brooding, dictating frog!

"Michael let me go! Stop shaking me!" Maria cried frantically.

"Maria! Wake up! Maria! Maria!"


	7. Chapter 7- Awakened

Maria opened her eyes to her bedroom ceiling. Startled she looked around realizing it had all been a dream.

"Thank God," she whispered to herself.

"Maria?"

Maria shot up in her bed abruptly. Looking to the side, she saw Michael there dressed in his Crashdown shirt, black pants and black leather jacket. He was crouched down next to her bed. Clearly he was the one that woke her up from that crazy dream. His hand was still on her shoulder.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" she said surprised as she pulled away from his grasp.

She looked down and thankfully the comforter covered her waist down. She had slept in a semi scantily clad PJ outfit.

"Well…I don't know really," he said as he scratched his eyebrow trying not to stare at her low neckline.

Maria caught him staring and brought the comforter up to her chin.

"Ok…well then, could you leave I'm trying to sleep?" Maria asked softly.

"Yeah sorry. Look….I just wanted to say…I came here and you were talking in your sleep like you were in pain so I woke you up."

Maria was shocked he showed he cared. She always knew he did but he had refrained from showing it lately. It was a stonewall tactic he used. It was the tactic that hurt her most though she consistently tried to remain unfazed about it.

"And I guess," his voice trailed off as he took a second to look out the window and back at her. "I came here to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back at the Crashdown."

Maria looked at him in disbelief.

"You came all the way here just to say that to me?"

"Well yeah, I mean you don't think I am a complete dick do you?"

Maria scoffed, "oh you have no idea what I think of your Michael Guerin," she said reminiscing back to that awful dream she had just encountered. She was happy to be back in her present life with her present Michael. Well, maybe he wasn't hers, but, at least, he wasn't like the out of whack persona she encountered in her dreams.

Michael cocked his eyebrow intrigued by Maria's statement.

"What do you think of me?" he asked in wonderment.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind," she said chuckling and shaking her head.

"No, I want to know," he said taking a seat on the bed so that he was looking across from her.

She tucked a piece of her bang behind her ear. Shrugging her shoulders, "Friends?" She didn't know what else to say. What were they exactly anyway? Were they just friends? She knew in her heart of hearts that it was more than just friendship that tied them together. There was love, passion, care, and trust. But lately, that had all been questionable. Plus she was afraid that any answer she gave Michael would just make him avoid her more.

"You don't think I'm a jerk?"

"Oh no, I think that too," she said with a smirk. "But on a rare occasion, you can be a cute and friendly one too.

Michael laughed a bit at that. "I wanted to say, if it means that much to you, I'd like to come to your performance if I'm still invited that is."

Maria was surprised at that. She didn't how to respond at first as she took a gander down at the floral patterns on her comforter and started to fiddle with the edge of the comforter.

"I don't know…I mean. I'm glad you want to come but I think it's good we have our OWN things you know?"

"I don't understand. I thought you were mad because I said I had made plans on the night you were performing."

"Yeah but I guess I got to thinking a bit and I realized it's good we have our own things. You know my music your sports stuff. It's fine," she said. He knew what she was doing. She was putting a stonewall up around her heart. After all, he had taught her how to erect one.

"But I want to be there to support you and be there, it's just…." His voice trailed off as he picked a piece of lint off her comforter and threw it to the floor.

"It's just what? Have you a destiny to pursue? I know that Michael you've told me."

"Maria, you don't know how it's been for me. The last couple of months has been hard. You don't know the half of it."

"Of course, I know. I remember the summer. I called and never got an answer. I tried to reach out my best friend multiple times a day but I never got a call back from him in return. I know it was hard for you that's why I never stopped trying to talk to you and during the summer and all these months, but you never responded."

Michael looked at her in awe. Her voice never even cracked though he knew how pain-filled those words were. He didn't deserve her, that's what he felt. But every time he expressed that she counter argued it every time. How was he so lucky to get such a beautiful caring soul in his life?

"I think you underestimate how much I understand you, Michael. I think it's you that doesn't understand me maybe."

"Maybe," Michael nodded. "But I do care for you, Maria. And I do understand a lot about you. I just can't-"

"Michael I don't think we should be having this conversation. It just doesn't end well," Maria said placing her hand on his arm to stop him from continuing.

Michael nodded, "I'm going to head home."

Maria nodded. "Ok."

"Amy's out? I mean-"

"Yeah some other business convention or something, something or the other," Maria said.

"You're alone tonight?"

"Well yeah, Michael- Sometimes I'm alone for weeks at a time. Hello! Have you not met my mother?" Maria said.

"I didn't realize she was gone for weeks at a time."

Maria nodded. "Yeah in the summer I think she was gone for a whole month," Maria said looking down at the edge of the comforter in her hands.

Michael's heart clenched in his heart chest to hear that she had been alone. Liz was in Florida while her own mother attended conventions, and he had been avoiding her altogether. Maria was right, he truly was a jerk! There was a month where she had no one.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around to be there-"

"- I had Alex," Maria said shrugging her shoulders. "That is when he wasn't with Isabel."

Michael nodded. "Yeah but still. I-"

"It's fine," Maria said dismissing Michael. He wasn't good with words and she didn't want him to try for fear of screwing up a decent moment between the two.

"It's not fine," Michael said insistently as he sat back down on the bed.

When he called her name again, Maria stared steadfastly down to the blanket not wanting to look up. She would listen but she couldn't bear to look at him. Michael dared to cup her chin tilting her head slightly so she would look up at him. Her eyes were green and glistening and it made his heart weaken. He hated when she was sad, especially when it was him that caused the sadness.

"I miss you too."

Maria nodded and chuckled to herself out of nervousness. It wasn't often that Michael got intense and when he did it struck a chord inside her.

"I know. But you're still uninvited from my performance," Maria said jokingly hitting his arm.

"Really?" Michael asked. "After all, I did to come here and everything? Just like that?" He wasn't angry or frustrated just genuinely bewildered.

"Yeah just like that. You're Michael Guerin, and you like dirt bikes, hockey, and tabasco with chocolate cake. I wouldn't want to change you. I like that we are independent and relish in our hobbies. "

"I still want to see your performances, Maria."

"You will. When the time is right and you're free, you should totally come. But for now, you enjoy your hobbies and I'll indulge in mine. That's who you are and I wouldn't want you any other way," Maria said and Michael smiled back. Maria wanted Michael back, but she knew he had to let him find the path on his own in his own way. And when he did she would welcome him with open arms.

"I wouldn't want you any other way either, Ms. Maria DeLuca."

~The End~

 _ **A/N: Well there you go! My first Candy Fic completed...but certainly not the last. Dedicated to the talented actor Brendan Fehr who has always been very nice and responsive to his fans and Majandra Delfino who is one of the few actresses on earth who has brilliant comedic timing! I hope all you CandyFans enjoyed! It's nice to know there are still so many of us candy fans who still believe, love, and support the show! THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
